dungeonrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Manufactured Weapons
Manufactured Weapons are weapons that differ from standard weapons in that they're the signature weapons of different races. Goblin-Make (LVL 2+) Goblin-Make weapons are efficiently made but aren't incredibly strong. They're about the worth of iron. Goblin-Make Dagger *14 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 4 *Effect: Poisons last 2 turns longer Goblin-Make Axe (TH) *25 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 7 *Effect: Poisons last 2 turns longer *Requirements: 20 STR Goblin-Make Bow *30 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 6 *Effect: Poisons last 5 turns longer Goblin-Make Crossbow *45 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 8 *Effect: +0.5 damage for every square away (max 20) Goblin Bolt *28 GP for 32 *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: +4 *Effect: Goblin Arrow *20 GP for 32 *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: +2 *Effect: Roll 20D to poison (Goblin spit) opponent. Must roll odd number to poison. Goblin Shaman's Staff *55 GP *Attribute: Earth *DMG: 3 *Effect: +5 INT Frostforged (Snow Elven) (LVL 4+) Frostforged Katana *60 GP *Attribute: Ice *DMG: 7 *Effect: Roll 20D to freeze (Must roll 16 or higher) Frostforged Longbow (2H) *75 GP *Attribute: Ice *DMG: 5 *Effect: +0.5 damage for every square user is away from target. 50% chance to freeze if undetected. Frostforged Staff (2H Staff) *120 GP *Attribute: Ice *DMG: 4 *Effect: +5 WIS, free cast for LOW-MED level frost spells Frostforged Crosier (2H Staff) *130 GP *Attribute: Ice *DMG: 1 *Effect: Free cast for LOW-MED Healing spells. Elven (LVL 10+) Elven Shortblade *80 GP *Attribute: Earth *DMG: 16 *Effect: Elven Mace *95 GP *Attribute: Earth *DMG: 20 *Effect: Roll 20D to stun, must roll 17+ to work. Elven Shield *150 GP *Attribute: Earth *DMG: 2 *Effect: 50% chance to ignore Black Spells. Elven Shortbow *90 GP *Attribute: Earth *DMG: 3 (+1 for every square user is from target) *Effect: Elven Longbow *150 GP *Attribute: Earth *DMG: 5 (+3 for every square user is from target. +5 if user is Wood Elf *Effect: Elven Arrow *100 GP (64) *Attribute: Earth *DMG: 10 *Effect: Elven Bowstaff *130 GP *Attribute: Earth *DMG: 5 *Effect: Roll a D6 to combo. Attack however many numbers the die rolls. Elven Wand *160 GP *Attribute: Earth *DMG: 1 *Effect: 50% to allow user to use 2 spells. Elven Staff *180 GP *Attribute: Earth *DMG: 4 *Effect: 50% chance to get a free use of a Dragon or Earth attribute spell. Drowish (Dark Elf) (LVL 15+) Drowish Shortblade *130 GP *Attribute: Fire *DMG: 22 *Effect: +8 to Holy Characters, and Elven Armor. Drowish Longsword (2H) *180 GP *Attribute: Fire *DMG: 35 *Effect: Drowish War Axe (1H) *160 GP *Attribute: Fire *DMG: 25 *Effect: +10 to Nature enemies Drowish Spear (2H Staff) *220 GP *Attribute: Fire *DMG: 10 *Effect: +5 to large enemies, +5 when used by Dark Elves, Black Magic does +5 damage. Grok (Giant) (LVL 20+) Grok Club (2H) *300 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 50 *Effect: *Requirements: 90 STR Grok Wood-Axe (2H) *350 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 70 *Effect: *Requirements: 60 STR Dwarven (LVL 22+) Dwarven Warhammer *150 GP *Attribute: Earth (Thunder and Neutral Variants) *DMG: 30 *Buff: *Effect: +5 DMG if wearing full set of Dwarven Armor Dwarven Battleaxe (2H) *200 GP *Attribute: Earth (Thunder and Neutral Variants) *DMG: 65 *Buff: *Effect: Roll 20D to cleave, if roll is sucessful +20 DMG Dwarven Crossbow *350 GP *Attribute: Thunder (Fire, Neutral, and Ice variants) *DMG: 10 *Buff: (+5 AGL if Dwarf user) *Requirements: 20 INT, 35 STR *Effect: +2-50 damage by distance. Misses if farther than 50 squares away. Dwarven Balista *750 GP *Attribute: Fire (VERY rare Dragon variants) *DMG: 75 *Buff: -20 AGL *Requirements: 100 STR *Effect(s): Roll 40D to hit, if 20+ it hits, if 35+ does 50 points of Fire damage to anything in a 5x5 square radius to target. Must wait 2 turns before using again. Instantly kills Stone Golems. Dwarven Shield *300 GP *Attribute: Earth (Fire, Neutral, and Thunder variants) *DMG: 3 *Buff: +10 VIT, +10 WIS *Requirements: 70 STR *Effect: If block is sucessful, this shield completely resists Dragonbreath and Goblin weapons. Dwarven Bolt *250 GP (64) *Attribute: Thunder *DMG: 15 (25 if Dwarf) Dwarven Arrow *230 GP (64) *Attribute: Earth *DMG: 13 (20 if Dwarf) Dracraft (LVL 38+) Dracraft are ancient weapons made by the original tribal ancestors of the Draci. Dracraft Staff *750 GP *Attribute: Dragon *DMG: 20 *Buff: *Effect: All Dragon element spells are free, and Dragon black magic does x2 damage *Requirement: 30 STR, 80 INT, 80 WIS Dracraft Wand *760 GP *Attribute: Dragon *DMG: 14 *Buff: *Effect: Dragon black magic does x3 damage *Requirement: 30 STR, 80 INT, 80 WIS Animunculin (LVL 43+) Gizordnach (2H) (1H for Animunculi) Blade *900 GP *Attribute: Thunder (Becomes the element of the user if used by Animunculi) *DMG: 60 *Buff: *Effect: +5 charges to all thunder spells *Requirement: 95 STR, 30 INT Mzcheftenar (2H) Crossbow *1200 GP *Attribute: Thunder *DMG: 32 *Buff: *Effect: +5 damage for every square you are from target. (max 20) *Requirement: 80 STR Helachtefen (2H) *1000 GP *Attribute: Thunder *DMG: 20 *Buff: *Effect: Free cast to Healthbolt, and any thunder Black Magic *Requirement: 60 STR, 60 WIS, 20 INT